


Marionette

by anakidd



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Foul Language, Hair-pulling, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraining, Riding, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd
Summary: What happens in the Ensemble Square fancy parties stays there.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Itsuki Shuu, Amagi Rinne/Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> This is very horny, enjoy!

It’s a big night for the idol industry - the official opening of Ensemble Square and the agencies under its wings going out in the world with a bang. Everyone is invited to the huge party hosted by the president Tenshouin and the leaders of each branch, that didn’t spare resources to show off all the luxuries that money can afford for a memorable event and display of power.

Every idol tied to the agencies is not only invited, but required to show up, of course. It’s easy to assume that no one would need to be convinced to attend a free-for-all buffet in the fanciest place that most of them would ever see in their lives, but…. there are always exceptions, and Ensemble Square is full of peculiar individuals.

“How gross…” Shu Itsuki complained to himself, washing his face and taking a good look in the mirror of the biggest bathroom he had been in his life. That didn’t impress him in particular, though. The noise and the social obligations of the party were already taking him to the edge and he sneaked to the most distant room he could find, that’s all.

“Just one more hour… that’s my limit, I already stayed enough.” He decided, tempted to spend half of said time in the empty bathroom where the music could barely reach. If he had luck, no one would use that room for a while, too.

“You are my venus… lalala… ♪ ” However, Shu’s luck lasted two minutes before one of the last people he wanted to see opened that door. 

“Shu-kuuuuuuun!!! ♪ Fancy see ya here!! I thought yer had escaped already, wahhahahh!” Rinne’s smile widened and he opened his arms effusively, very pleased to meet the agency mate. 

“... A - ma - gi.” Shu stared at the red-haired with arms crossed, not hiding his complete opposite sentiments. “I’m leaving.”

“Waaa, don’t be like that, Shu-kun! ♪ “ Rinne blocked his path, humming. “Yer didn’t even let me say how good ya look in this blue suit…! Really, can ya even get more handsome??”

“Easily.” Shu rolled eyes, frowning. “I would say you look better than usual, but the bar is too low for that to be a compliment. The alcohol smell doesn’t help too. Now leave me alone.”

“Awww… Shu-kun, ya always treat me so badly... “ Rinne pouted but smirked more, despite Shu trying to shove him away. “I can’t hold myself back like this, ya tease me too much!!”

“Quit spitting nonsense!” Shu pushed him aside, determined to leave. However, that made Rinne laugh characteristically like a hyena.

“Whoa, strong, aren’t we? Yer naughty boy, hidin’ the game in those arms!!” Rinne laughed out loud, delivering a hard slap on Shu’s ass as soon as he turned his back. A loud whimper escaped as response and Shu’s face reddened completely.

“What the hell, Amagi??? Don’t try to blame the alcohol on this!!!” Spitting fire from eyes and tongue, Shu turned again and stared Rinne from up close, grabbing his collar.

“Oh, no… I won’t ♪ It’s my fault and mine alone, sweetie.” Eyes bright as if that was the best outcome ever, Rinne grabbed Shu’s waist and pinned him to the wall, taking only a quick exchange of looks before locking their lips together.

Shu squirmed for a few moments, but his legs weakened really fast. After a couple light punches on the other’s broad shoulders, his fingers grabbed it for balance as Rinne’s tongue invaded his mouth and all he could do was fight fire with fire.

Shu’s reciprocation riled Rinne up and he pressed the other even more against the wall, feeling a leg around his waist. He wanted to do it so badly for so long and now it was his best and perhaps only chance to have Shu for himself.

“Damn… even better than I imagined..” Rinne whispered as they parted, tongues sticking out and a string of saliva connecting them until he spoke up. Shu’s breathless and flustered expression was beyond his imagination and any price would be ok to pay for that.

The price came fast in the form of a hard slap, even though it felt more like a reward than punishment. Their eyes met again and even though Shu didn’t say anything, he didn’t try to push Rinne away either. Instead he found himself closing eyes again and immediately receiving a second kiss even more passionate and eager than before.

Shu pulled the red hair, earning a stifled moan from Rinne and getting off on the small victory. He could feel Rinne’s hands under his shirt already, fondling his body and reaching his ass. His mouth was released then, only for to his neck to be claimed with more kisses and suckings, now making Shu clench his teeth to avoid embarrassing moans. However, the stimulation and sensations were already throwing his mind in a daze…

“OSHI-SAN??????”

… brought right back by the very familiar voice suddenly shouting his name. Shu opened his eyes really fast and Rinne turned his head to the door, where a livid and pale Mika Kagehira was standing, clenched fists and fire in his two-toned eyes.

“LEAVE OSHI-SAN ALONE RIGHT NOW!!!” Mika shouted again, charging straight up to Rinne with a fist raised, unfortunately blocked by the bigger and more experienced boy. He could only squirm and clench teeth while Rinne kept him held by the wrists, staring at him maliciously.

“Aw, the dog came to defend his owner?? How cute… yer always such a wimp but also capable of such eyes…. that’s hot as fuck, Mika-tan. And yer look mad hot in this suit too. I can see why Shu-kun can’t get enough of ya ♪”

“SHUT UP!! LET ME GO!!!” Mika whined, already tearing up from frustration. “DON’T TOUCH MY OSHI-SAN WITH YER FILTHY HANDS!! HE’S MINE!!!”

“Kagehira…” Shu called composing himself again, still leaning against the wall. “We’ve talked about it.” He pushed himself forward, ignoring Rinne for a moment and cupping Mika’s cheek before pulling him in a deep kiss.

“Whoa…” Rinne’s eyes widened, releasing Mika’s arms and taking a step back to look at them. The younger one quickly latched on Shu’s neck, melting into the kiss and being firmly held by the hips. As they parted, lovingly gazing at each other, Shu kissed Mika’s forehead and whispered something in his ear that made him blush more.

In a second Mika was pacified and turned to Rinne with a sly smile, followed by Shu doing the same. The red-haired felt a little bit awkward and suddenly very self-conscious that now he was the one with the wall behind him and far from the door. 

“So, Amagi… where were we?” Shu dropped a hum as he walked towards Rinne again, holding his chin. ‘You didn’t plan to stop at that, did you?”

Shu’s turn to push his tongue into Rinne’s mouth, pressing him against the wall before he could process the sudden change in attitude. The atmosphere between the Valkyrie members had shifted and he still couldn’t pinpoint exactly how, but he felt he would find out soon.

As soon as Shu’s flowery taste left his mouth, a much more sweeter and strong taste invaded it, and he took a moment to understand Mika was kissing him too while his Oshi-san moved to his neck. He didn’t hesitate in tug the hair of them both, his body absorbing all the sensations even though unsure of what was going on. But Rinne Amagi is good at going with the flow.

“You have no idea of all the things my Kagehira is capable of…” Shu whispered in his ear before nibbling on it, smirking. “And me too, when I feel like it ♪.”

Rinne’s legs opened more in response, feeling like he was being set on fire. The best type of fire. As Mika also moved to his neck and the hands of both were trying to feel up every inch of his body, Rinne stared at the ceiling and laughed breathless.

“H-holy shit… let’s get down to business, then.” Rinne was ready to undo his pants, but Shu held his hands down and shook head gently, looking at Mika, who immediately crouched and held Rinne’s thighs before hold the zipper of his pants with teeth and pull it down, releasing Rinne’s hard and throbbing cock. That earned a deep exhale from Rinne and a chuckle from Shu.

“Good boy. You know what to do.” He patted Mika’s hair and he nodded, closing eyes as he licked Rinne’s cock all over and sucked gently, causing more moans and twitches. He didn’t take long before working on the head and taking it into his mouth, sucking shameless.

“A-ah..!! D-damn… Mika-tan… such a whore…” Rinne moaned, getting another slap from Shu in response.

“Don’t you ever say such things. Unless I allow it.” Shu commanded in a cold and firm tone, and Rinne had no choice but obey. Damn, he wanted to obey so badly, but also wished more of Shu’s hands imprinted on his face.

“W-h-o-r-e-s… ♪ Ya both.” He repeated, getting what he wanted and a hair pull as extra reward. Mika didn’t bother, keeping up with the task Shu assigned him and bobbing his head, taking more of Rinne in his mouth.

“Rebellious, aren’t we…? Well, nothing that I can’t deal with.” Another slap, just because Shu felt like it. Rinne had a face good for slap, but he also had an opinion about Shu’s butt, slapping it strongly again, getting a moan as answer. Mika paused for a moment, eyes staring intensely, but Shu gestured him to continue the blowjob.

“Deal with that…~ ♪” Rinne challenged proudly, receiving a devious smile from Shu. His expression had turned into a lustful elegancy that was fascinating the red-haired. Who could tell Shu Itsuki was able to make such a face and let anyone witness it.

Silently, Shu just moved to Rinne’s neck again and craved fangs in it without warning, slowly sucking the mark while undoing the shirt harshly and pinching Rinne’s hard nipple. Mika also intensified the rhythm, now feeling the throbbing cock deep in his throat and bobbing like a blowjob machine - so much for having little to none gag reflex. Still some tears formed in his eyes and he opened it to get a sight of Shu beautifully savouring Amagi, his cock twitching at his Oshi-san’s precise movements leading the filthy display without hesitation.

Mika could feel Rinne leaking into his mouth already, but no way he was planning to stop or pull out, rather the opposite. His hands kept Rinne’s hips firmly still too so he wouldn’t thrust into his mouth without permission, even though he seemed too busy with Shu’s teasing to think of that.

“You are the whore here.” Shu hummed in his ear, and the sound of Itsuki Shu saying the word _whore_ was enough to make Rinne moan loud and quiver all over. Shu moved to Rinne’s other nipple to suck on it, stimulating him from many spots at same time.

“S-shit… y-yea, I’m a whore… yer playtoy to fuck around in a fancy toilet… I bet that feels damn good, yer pervert playboy….” His mind was starting to go on a daze and body weakening, wanting to slide down the wall. But Shu and Mika were holding him up, still not allowing it.

“It does, indeed. ~” Shu said simply, biting at Rinne’s nipple. Along with the intense blowjob, that was the last straw to the red-haired reach his limit and release inside Mika’s mouth, moaning all the way through and squirming against the wall. Shu didn’t stop playing with him until Mika swallowed the last drop, then Rinne was finally free to slide down to the floor, panting heavily.

“Let me see ~” Shu smiled gently to Mika still on his knees, and the boy proudly opened his mouth and showed his tongue covered in sticky seeds. Shu held it with two fingers before pat his cheek and slap his face.

“Aren’t you ashamed?”

“Nah ~ I’m a slut for cock, Oshi-san ~ ♪” Mika puffed his chest and closed eyes to bask in the expected next slap. “And that made me hard, too ~ ♪” Another one, earning a moan from Mika. Shu crouched on one knee in front of him, a soft gaze.

“Are you done?”

“No, Oshi-san. Please, harder. ♪” Another one. “Please, harder.” And another one. “Please, one more ♪” And another one. When Mika’s breathing was heavy and his eyes bright and glassed over, Shu stopped and patted the red cheeks, kissing each one.

“Oshi-san, please…”

“Non. Enough for now, Kagehira. Later.” Shu locked lips with Mika in a deep kiss, getting some of the taste of cum and cock from his mouth. “We have time.”

“Hoooooly shit, my dudes.” Rinne was just watching the whole scene unfold, in awe and almost drooling. He took a deep breath when the Valkyrie pair started undressing each other too. He knew it wasn’t over yet and soon them turned their attention to him again, both awfully hard.

“I’m really the fuckin’ main course tonight… ♪” His legs spread even more and he caught something in his pocket before leave the suit aside, waving a few lube sachets. “Here’s some sauce ~”

Mika snorted but Shu facepalmed at that. “Just stay quiet and be a slut.”

They took the sachets though and crouched in front of Rinne, drenching their hands on it. Shu was the first to slide a finger inside Rinne’s hole, making him shiver and gasp. Mika followed, soon both thrusting and stretching him and holding his legs in place.

“Tight… but definitely not untouched, as expected.” Shu commented unimpressed, getting a ‘shut up’ from Rinne gritted among teeth. He was starting to get hard again and feeling all hot and bothered, and then two more fingers invaded him.

“D-damn… you two…” He could only stare at ceiling and move his hips following their pace, his urges building up really fast. “I’m g-good, damn, let’s… just… do it...”

“Nnha… do what…?” Mika tilted head, asking cynically and thrusting further. “What Amagi-senpai wanna?”

“S-shit… ok. Ok. No problem.” He inhaled deeply, closing eyes. “I want ya to raw me. Just fuck ruin me, damn… burst my ass into oblivion, shit...”

Mika leaned close, smiling against Rinne’s ear. “And how do we ask things?”

“Fuck. _Please._ Please, Kagehira-sama, Itsuki-sama, fuck me until I can’t walk. Please, shove your cocks inside me and abuse my hole. Please, fill me up with cum. Pretty please, hm?”

“Wehehe…. good boy… ♪” Mika licked his lips and leaned back, satisfied. “Oshi-san, should we?”

“Hmhm.” Shu hummed, taking the fingers off. “I suppose it’s time, before Amagi cum all over himself.” He poked Rinne’s hard and sensitive cock, getting a whiny moan and a frown from him, but he didn’t care when he had a scenario to stage. 

Shu held Mika’s hips and positioned him on Rinne’s waist, hovering over his cock. The boy happily grabbed at Rinne’s shoulders for balance, smiling largely and waiting for Shu’s commands. Shu took a moment to slide a couple fingers inside Mika to prep him too, stretching him enough for a comfortable sitting.

“ ♪ Nha… Oshi-san, yer didn't need… ♪ ~ I can take it...”

“Shut up. My doll won’t get damaged.”

Then the master spread Rinne’s legs further and positioned himself between them, one arm around Mika’s torso. Rinne was breathing heavily and heart pounding intensely, having had enough threesomes to know what they were going for. At this point, he haven’t any doubt the Valkyrie pair would deliver exactly what he wanted and even more.

With Mika comfortably nestled against him, Shu whispered the ok and they both started at same time, Mika downing into Rinne’s cock and Shu pressing inside his hole. It was so much that no sound came out from him, just a deep gasp and an instinct to grab at Mika’s hips. 

“S...shit…” His sight unfocused as he stared the two in front of him like a fever dream, his body trembling and jolts of adrenaline giving him pleasure as he was filled up to the brim and enveloped in heat. Mika gripped at his shoulders, doing his best to accommodate the load inside his pulsing walls.

“N...nhaa…. Amagi-senpai… is sure thick…. and big… hmhm, feels good ~♪” He licked his lips, holding Rinne’s chin softly and rolling hips slightly. “Ne… yer s-so lucky… havin’ Oshi-san inside ya… be thankful, hm..?”

“Kagehira… shut up..” Shu inhaled, filling Rinne all the way through. He was so tight and hot and indeed felt amazing, though. “Don’t be a noisy whore, Amagi.”

Having said that, he nodded to Mika and they start to move at same time, Mika bouncing in Rinne cock supported by Shu and his leader thrusting in and out, fucking Rinne’s ass senseless. The red-haired shut his eyes closed and screamed loud, unable to follow Shu’s words. 

It was overwhelming, but intensely pleasurable, to fall under Valkyrie’s perfect coordinated pace. He really felt like a doll being used by one unique filthy entity stimulating his whole body at same time, and all he could do was moan louder and carve nails at Mika’s feverish hips, hearing the boy’s moans and cries too. The only sound coming from Shu were heavy breathings and short gasps, but that didn’t make his rhythm any less eager. 

“I told.. don’t be noisy… K-Kagehira…” At Shu’s command, Mika grabbed Rinne’s shirt from the floor and pressed it against his mouth. “His hands, too…” Immediately, Mika grabbed the hands at his hips and skillfully wrapped it against Rinne’s wrists using the same shirt, immobilizing voice and hands. Now only the embarrassing, wet noises took over the empty bathroom.

“Good doll.” Shu rewarded Mika with a deep kiss, also holding his cock and jerking it off while hitting Rinne deeper and deeper, making his legs shake in the air and toes curl when his sensitive spot was hit. Muffled moans and deep breathing barely passed the fabric, but every other inch of Rinne’s body exhaled intense pleasure.

Mika was riled up by Shu’s praise and touches, drooling already while bouncing up and down like an actual flexible doll. The master also had to wrap his tie against Mika’s mouth to contain his screams, but allowed his hands to be free to tug at his short hair. But he couldn’t hold back anymore and cummed hard in Shu’s hand, spilling all over Rinne’s stomach and torso, his eyes rolling back and flustered face completely ruined.

“Tsc… Amagi was supposed to be first…” Shu grumbled, but nestled Kagehira’s tired body against himself, keeping him fully inside the other. Rinne was already in cloud nine and Mika suddenly tightening so hard around his cock took him beyond the edge. Throwing his head back and quivering intensely, he released again inside Mika, hips thrusting forward while filling him up and muffled screams desperately trying to escape.

Shu kept fucking Rinne all the way through, his hips already getting tired and body coated in sweat. But he waited until see Amagi’s ruined expression and body helplessly leaning against the wall, and then slammed one last time deep into him to release his load. A bite came into Mika’s shoulder to keep any loud noise repressed as he filled up Amagi to the last drop. The boy barely felt it, completely overstimulated from Rinne’s cock, but a shiver still took over his sensitive body.

Rinne felt one last wave of shock and pleasure, closing eyes and catching his breath as the adrenaline started to die down. A heavy silence fell between them as everything was said and done, Shu and Mika resting against each other while gathering their jumbled thoughts from the intense orgasm. Shu released Mika’s mouth and he deeply whined, closing eyes while leaning on Shu.

“You can pull out…” Shu said weakly, also moving to free Rinne. He looked with disgust at the cum leaking from the red-haired and averted eyes, huffing.

“Ehe… a lot comin’ out… Amagi senpai fucks good...” Mika giggled, enjoying the sensation coming from inside his own fucked asshole. He quickly rolled to Shu’s lap again, lazily purring. “But yer still better, Oshi-san… ~”

“Naturally.” Shu said simply, petting Mika’s sweaty hair and looking displeased to the marks in Mika’s thighs. “Now untie Amagi too. I didn’t plan it, but neither him or you can shut up…” 

Mika did as he was told, even though Rinne could barely process their presence yet. His arms fell limp to the side and his eyes were wandering, still under the effects of the overstimulation and having small spasms of aftershock.

“Amagi.” Shu clicked fingers in front of him, checking just to be sure. “Are you there?”

A simple thumbs up was raised, along with an ok sign and a small smile. He just needed some time to recover, but nothing that Rinne Amagi couldn't deal with.

“Hmhm, he had a hella good time…” Mika hopped on Shu’s arm, nuzzling and pouting a bit. “Oshi-san, aren’t ya tired? Yer was sayin’ the party was too busy…”

“Hm, definitely… we absolutely should go home now, Kagehira. This night delivered way more than we expected. Gather our clothes and let’s use the back exit.”

“Sure! Hmhm, but Oshi-san…” Mika gathered the clothes, looking unsure for a moment. “If Amagi-senpai tells anyone..”

“We deny it. Who would believe him, for starters? Our private matter are ours alone. Don’t sweat it.” After they quickly dressed up again, Shu wrapped one arm around Mika’s waist and smiled to Rinne one last time before leaving, throwing the suit over his own shoulder.

“We’ll deliver him some alcohol and sushi tomorrow as sign of good faith and surely it’s more than enough.”

“Whehe! Oshi-san’s amazin’.... and if yer feel like it, it’s still gonna be early enough when we arrive at my apartment..”

“... Are you serious, Kagehira? Not done yet? You are really something else.”

“Ehe ~ ♪ Learned from the best.” Mika giggled to himself, knowing that Shu could whine, but their night still haven’t ended. Still, he spared a kind smile to Rinne; his dick wasn’t bad at all. “Sweet dreams, Amagi-senpai ~ ♪”

“Whiskey… and hot california…” Rinne mumbled before closing eyes, absolutely not in a rush to get up. Hell, walking to the exit felt like a bother in his state so he could simply take a nap there and leave tomorrow morning.

But for sure that was a night that Rinne Amagi would never forget; having known such a side absolutely unexpected from his fellow agency mates, it’s easy to figure out how Valkyrie skyrocketed in his book - along with hopes for a second round... maybe, eventually, someday? Dreaming is free and you never know how your luck is gonna turn!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the horniest thing I've ever wrote for a fic, but I admit that writing Rinne is very fun!!


End file.
